


Hypnotic

by TheChesCat



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Breaking the Fourth Wall, F/M, Hypnotism, Mind Games, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-25 13:43:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14379861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheChesCat/pseuds/TheChesCat
Summary: You see, "Darkiplier" wasn't so much evil, as he was Sadistic, Dominating, almost Hypnotic.... and He always got what he wanted.





	1. Welcome

**Author's Note:**

> Copied from my wattpad profile!! It's okay!!

Hello there, Reader.

Glad you could stop by. I guess you're somewhere comfortable, sitting around, just wanting to read a bit to kill the time.

Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Mark, or Markiplier, if you're familiar with my YouTube channel. We recently hit 12 million strong, and blazing past.

  
I find that.... there's something strange about the rapid increase. It's like an underlying trend that makes people want to share my channel with others, to bring others into my community.

Not many have picked up on it though, and that pleases me greatly. The fact that you've clicked on this writing means that you are drawn to know more, making you are one of the few. You can hear something in my videos, something you may not have noticed before.

Something almost...

Hypnotic.

Well, come in. Have something to drink. Let me show you what would happens to those who think they're better than the subliminals.

 


	2. At the Rave

"Happy Birthday, Eva!! 20 looks good for you!" My best friend, Emma, had brought ice cream with a candle stuck in the top. Her girlfriend, Ellen, sat on the hotel bed playing AC:NL on her 3DS.

"Yea, Eva, Congrats on making it this far. I'm surprised we haven't killed you by now, you annoying fuck." Ellen says over the game. Yup... Best friends. I adore them both, but jeez, she can be a bitch.

"Yea, Yea, you cunt. No one likes you either. Well, except for Emma. She seems to be so madly in love with you." I laugh, taking a spoonful of the birthday cake flavor ice cream, my favorite. It's the best, seriously. Emma just smacks me upside the head, laughing with me. I know she hates how El and I insult each other, but it's how we show our affection... In a completely platonic way, of course.

"Be nice, you two. God, I feel like your mother sometimes." Emma roles her eyes, settling in besides her favorite girl.

"Well, Ellen, must be awkward dating your mother, then." Glancing to the blushing pair as that statement sinks in, I get another laugh out of it. Ellen, our favorite asexual nerd, with the not-lesbian lesbian. I love these two. I brought them to Otakon this year. You know, the huge anime convention in Baltimore? I LOVE it. It is seriously the best convention ever.

The only thing that sucks? I'm still fucking single. My older sister comes with her fiance. My best friends are together. And I'm the fifth wheel. It sucks. I have had lovers, yea, but I've not had a real boyfriend in 4 years. It's pretty fucking lonely. However, I'm not actually looking for something. I might just find a lover for the weekend, but nothing major.

"Eva... EVA!" Followed by a pillow to the face.

"Whaaaat?"

"We were asking what the plan is? There's an attack on titan panel ever that we want to go to, but we know that you're not a fan of it." Emma explains. Great. Happy birthday to me, then they want to just leave me for the late night panel.

"Go ahead, I don't care. I'll probably just stick here then head to the rave in an hour. It's only 10 now." I reply with a shrug. I might get to test out my new outfit. Rippled lace shirt, relaxed jeans, matching set underneath. Black boots and wild hair. Might as well.

"You shouldn't go by yourself, chica, you know that dad will kill me if I let you go alone." My older sis, Jordan, strolls in with a birthday bag.

"So? Dad also said that you had to stay in here with us while Malcolm got his own room." I bite back, peeking inside to see the awesome present... Fuck yea... a new collar! Black leather with a metal heart attaching the two sides. "Oh my god, Thanks!! I've been wanting this forever! I am so sorry for what I just said." I slip it on, it hugs my neck so perfectly...

"True, but I'm going to be married in a month, so I have the right to sleep with my future husband. I'm older than all of you, therefore I make the rules." She retorts... bitch.

"No, You're my sister, and I take your word into consideration. I am an adult, however, so if I want to go and grind on random nerds for 4 hours, then I'll go and grind on random nerds." I love that she cares, but come on. I'm not looking to stay in tonight.

"Fine. But at least take your phone. Call me or Malcolm if something goes wrong." Jordan compromises. She knows how stubborn I am, but she still wants me to safe.

"I will. So, off with you! Thank you for the token of your sisterhood." I give her a hug, her lavender scent always a comfort to me. With a nod, she steps out.

"So... The panel starts soon, so El and I will be heading out too." Emma and Ellen step out of the room as well. Leaving me to my own devices.

Time to get crunk.

 


	3. Player two added

  
_Well. Go to the rave, I said. It'd be fun, I said._

Bitterly, I can hear my own thoughts echoing in my head. No point in putting my music in because the music here is so loud and heavy, I can feel it vibrate in my chest. So deep, it's honestly soothing. I love some good bass, reminds me of riding in my car, windows down, bass turned all the way up.

I lean on the sloped wall, reclining a bit while I watch the unwashed masses take the dance floor with their grinding and groping. I keep my sunglasses on, the dim lights are darker, but the flashing is dulled, saving me from a headache. Chewing gum pops in my cheek, my jacket resting at my shoulders, I look like a punk girl right out of Grease.

 _You shouldn't be laying here, someone could pin you so easily..._ So? Let them, it might be fun. I pull my leg up to rest, the other stretched out, settled to the floor. A deep breath past my lips as I settle further into the sea of noise... That is, until a hand rests on my knee. Immediately, my foot lifts to kick the person in the stomach.

"AAGH! Fuck you too!" I hear from the deep voice dickhead. Contact of foot to stomach: Successful.

"You should know better than to touch a lady without asking first." I yell above the music, lifting my head enough to peek at the stranger before me. Tall, decently strong build, red and black hair. Sunglasses, tight shirt, fitting jeans. Looks like a decent catch to me... "Maybe I could excused you this once. What do you want?"

  
He looks over me, before a smirk rises on His lips. He bends down over me, his fists resting on the stone on either side of my shoulders. He's close, where he doesn't have to yell for me to hear him. I return the smirk, reaching up to remove my sunglasses from my eyes. Dark eyes gaze up to his hidden ones. He's still not speaking, just staying over me, so, maybe a bit of incentive is needed. I reach my fingers up between us, to his shades as well, just as they reach his cheek, his hand grabs my wrist.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you..." He tells me. A voice like butter, really. It makes me shiver a bit as it echos in my mind for a moment.

"Sadly I'm not you, so..." My free hand reaches up fast, plucking the shades from His face, dropping them beside me. And just as that heartbeat hits, I realize who's over me. "Mark..? what are you doing here? you're not even on the panel list..." His eyes are dark in the club lights, but they still glare down into me, almost like they're studying me...

"Well, now that that's blown... I can't have you blabbing to the entire convention. I'm just hear on a pleasure trip. Someone in all of my streams mentioned this convention, So I booked a ticket and a room halfway across town, and decided to spend the weekend here. I have been recognized once or twice, but not by too many fangirls." He begins to explain.

"So, if you don't want to be recognized, why are you leaning over me like you want to sleep with me..." My hands graze over his chest, taking this opportunity to try to play it cool when inside I'm freaking out like a fucking moe girl... "Because for a guy who doesn't want to be noticed, you seemed to really want attention."

"And for a girl to just be laying around, seemingly asleep, at a rave in the middle of the city doesn't?" His eyebrow lifts, causing me to chuckle a bit, my hands pushing him back off of me, so that I can sit up. A hand on my collarbone pushes me back down with a sharp gasp from me. "I got bored since I'm here by myself. So I thought I'd make someone's day"

For some reason, that makes me roll my eyes. "Oh, lucky me. I should be fawning over you, shouldn't I?"

"No, but maybe a simple thank you would be nice."

"Nah, bro. It's cool. Though, I should probably ask why you're holding me by my neck to beneath you... a bit kinky, don't you think? Let me guess, you want me to call you daddy next?" I taunt, giggles slipping from my lips as his expression changes from annoyed to a bit flustered.

"Well, I would think you'd give in, most girls do.. don't you watch my videos?" He asks, quirking an eyebrow, his eyes burning into mine.

"Of course, every single one. I have to say, your Murder of the King video is my favourite. Your suffering completes me." I say with a warm smile, a bit smug for my position. Quit pushing it, Eva...

Huh.. He sighs, releasing his hand from my neck. "You must be one of the few." Is all he says. Damn right.

  
"You know, I know what you do. I can hear it, I just tune it out... " I purr after Him, watching his face turn to me. "You think you're the only one that can play with the heads of people? Think again. You're not the only one with a dark side."

And with that. I pushed myself off the wall and walked away. This is my story now, bitches.

Step one, set the bait and wait for the prey to spring the trap. Done.


End file.
